vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thesaltyspitoon/EN Translation of First Lady by Kanon69
Here is the original wiki page First Lady Kanon69 My sad darling Kiss me right here and now Before you are bound to her But we can’t go any further than this because the both of us are- Together on the road back home Until the bell for the last train sounds There’s still another 15 minutes left. When the magic wears off We’ll return back to our original suit and uniform Another 5 minutes left. Even on Christmas eve and birthdays I can’t be by your side I’m left behind as I’m nothing but your second lady I block the door in hopes that I won’t have to wake up from this dream For just 10 more minutes, even 5 is fine. Please just look at me! Please don’t go, darling Kiss me right here and now Before you become bound to her But I can’t bring myself to say these words even though I’m already all grown up! And then on the next night we meet, without you noticing I’ll wear my heels again Right before the door closes, we exchange a kiss This is a secret to even mama and papa, ok? Alone in the classroom Until the bell rings I stare at the silhouette of your back A magic spell is cast and Your suit and my uniform are removed, leaving just us two. I try to restrain myself from kissing you for 5 minutes But within the same time, she’s waiting for you at home, right? Even though my heart screams that this isn’t right I really don’t know the correct answer to these difficult feelings Please tell me, darling That if these feelings are what they call “first love” Is it because I’m still a child that all I know are my tears? And then on the next night we meet, without you noticing I’ll change the colour of my hair I’ll continue playing as your lover, even if it makes me look like a fool Before your ring finger is bound If I could have met the you from 10 years earlier would things have turned out different? After I graduate today Promise me that you won’t treat me like a student (child) anymore. Turn around and look at me darling, even if our fingers aren’t entangled I skilfully hide my feelings in a brilliant coloured trap “See ya” Just as you’re about to escape with your usual words All the feelings I hide in my chest and the decisions I’ve made- I’ll say them honestly now, okay? “Please don’t go darling. Kiss me here and now” To your surprise, I grab your hand. I cannot hide my true feelings in my clumsily put-together trap. At 12 midnight, I put on my heels and wear the heart that I had hidden on my sleeve We kiss as the door closes And the two of us embrace within this lie. T/n: 結婚(むす)ばれる: ‘Bound’ in this case means marriage 予備の女: Pronounced as sekando redi (セカンドレディー) in Katakana instead of yobi no onna (よびの女), it implies that she’s his mistress/ backup lover and not his actual lover. She takes a backseat to his first lover, hence making her his ‘second lady’ 終業のベル: A bell denoting the end of school/work (the bell in Verse 2) 卒業: This is really up to your interpretation but 'graduating' in this case does not necessarily mean from school and is sometimes used as a figure of speech to denote out growing something (e.g out growing the use of a pacifier) 生徒(こども): Here, the word is pronounced as kodomo (こども)instead of seito (せいと) and can hence be translated to ‘student’ or ‘child’ 幼心: Here, it is pronounced as kokoro (こころ)instead of osanagokoro (おさなごころ) which can simply be translated as heart or the heart of a child Category:Blog posts